Transcripts/28 Pranks Later
:noises :Fluttershy: I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic. I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark. But there's really nothing to be afraid of. The forest at night is the same as the forest during the day. :gusts, howls :Fluttershy: Only... darker. :Harry: chattering :Fluttershy: Still, maybe we should hurry back to the cottage. :whoosh :Fluttershy: Nothing to worry about. No reason to... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: wailing :Fluttershy: Ruuuun! :zip :Fluttershy: Aah! gasping :Rainbow Dash: wailing :thunderclap :roars :Fluttershy: screams :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! harder :Fluttershy: hyperventilating That wasn't funny! You really scared me! I hope you're happy. :Harry: growls :Rainbow Dash: Nope. You're too easy. You're scared of every''thing. :'Fluttershy': That's not true. :'Rainbow Dash': Boo. :'Fluttershy': Aah! chattering :'Harry': grunts : :'Rainbow Dash': I mean, how could you not appreciate ''that? :Fluttershy: Because I don't think being scared is very fun! :Pinkie Pie: I do! Your heart gets all racy, your hooves get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry-ie! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great! :Rainbow Dash: See? Every''pony likes a good prank! They're just jokes! :'Rarity': Now, Rainbow Dash, I don't think Fluttershy would have called us all here to talk about this if she thought it was funny. Everypony has things they like and things they don't. :'Applejack': And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy. :'Rainbow Dash': scoffs Lazy?! :'Twilight Sparkle': A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing. :'Pinkie Pie': But what if it's really, really, really, really, ''really funny? :Rainbow Dash: And I can do funny. :Twilight Sparkle: I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking. :Rainbow Dash: giggle :Twilight Sparkle: That way— :fart noise :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Pinkie Pie: laugh :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Good one, Rainbow! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny! :Twilight Sparkle: Not really. :Applejack: Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: What?! :Rarity: Honestly, Rainbow Dash, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure she understood what we meant. :Rarity: I know you're excited about the Filly Guide Cookie Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniform. :beat :Sweetie Belle: smacking Hmm. Not bad. :Rarity: Huh. reading "You asked for it." :Sweetie Belle: What does it mean? :Rarity: Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank, which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your Filly Guide uniform up there. :Sweetie Belle: So how do we get it down? :Rarity: We don't. If Dash thinks I'm going to fall for whatever she's got in mind, she's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from! :splat :Sweetie Belle: Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better than the cake cake. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? :clang :jingle :Apple Bloom: What's all this, Applejack? I thought you were gonna help me get ready for the Filly Guide Cookie Drive. :Applejack: Uh, yeah, sorry about that. But Rainbow Dash has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful. :Apple Bloom: Do you really think Dash is gonna try and prank you in your sleep? :Applejack: Not if I have anythin' to say about it. :click :Applejack: See ya in the mornin', sugarcube. :oinks :Applejack: Huh?! :crows :Applejack: Whoa! :splut :clanks :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Still think I'm lazy? Gotcha! laughing Pigpen... :Applejack: grunts Ugh! Rainbow Dash! :splat :oinking :music :sprays :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! :continues :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :thud :sloop :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :clang! :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :laughing :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! We need your help. :Pinkie Pie: Okay! For what? :Rarity: Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Rainbow Dash has been doing? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! She's been pranking up a storm! :Fluttershy: Did she get you, too? :Pinkie Pie: laughs Oh, yeah! She and Gummy both! :Rainbow Dash: Boo! :Pinkie Pie: Aaah! giggling :Pinkie Pie: They got me good. :Applejack: Well, she needs to stop. :Pinkie Pie: Stop? But pranks are so much fun! :Twilight Sparkle: Not for everypony. And it doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't. :All but Twilight: grumble :Rarity: Uh, since you and Dash share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh... quit it! :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash! I have something very important to tell you! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, hey! I actually have something totally important to tell you! :Pinkie Pie: You do? Ooh! You go first! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! giggles It's been pretty funny! I-I-I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about. :Rainbow Dash: Here. Have a cookie. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Thanks! chomps :Rainbow Dash: So, I got to thinking – why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when I could prank everypony at once? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, wow! Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing! :needle scratches :Pinkie Pie: Gah, wait! I mean, it's not. :Rainbow Dash: You don't even know what it is yet! Pinkie, this is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane. :Pinkie Pie: And? :Rainbow Dash: And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies. When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome! :Pinkie Pie: Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny. :Rainbow Dash: gasps What?! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while. The other ponies in town really— :Rainbow Dash: Stop?! No way! This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be hilarious! :Pinkie Pie: chomps :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, what's the deal? I told you I needed your help switching out all the Filly Guide cookies for the joke cookies. But when you didn't show, I had to do it all by myself! Uh, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: coughs :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Wow. Your face is still pretty rainbowed. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I haven't really coughs been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing that makes me feel better. You don't have any more, do you?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, no. I just told you, I used them all for the prank. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: Pretty soon, the CMCs will start selling them to everypony in town. Ponies will open their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored, and they'll know it was me! It's gonna be so awesome! C'mon, you don't wanna miss it! :Pinkie Pie: Actually... coughs I don't think I can even... stand... up... raspy Unless you've got more cookies! :Rainbow Dash: Aah! On second thought, maybe you better stay here and rest. :Pinkie Pie: sighs Yeah. You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious. :Rainbow Dash: All right, who's ready to sell some cookies? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Me! :Applejack: Look here, Rainbow Dash. I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night. :Rainbow Dash: Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me. :Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack! Let's get started! :Scootaloo: Yeah! We've got a lot of ground to cover! :Sweetie Belle: We wanna hit every house in Ponyville! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! You heard her! Every house in Ponyville! laughs :knocking :Harry: loudly :Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream :knocking :creaking :clinking :Rainbow Dash: laughing :Applejack: I think you three should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round. :Rarity: You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: hushed Any minute now. :Applejack: Uh... "any minute now" what? :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, uh, nothing! Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right? :Rarity: Of course it's quiet. Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh. :Rainbow Dash: You think? :Rarity: Of course. They're probably all in a cookie coma right now. :Rainbow Dash: Huh... Maybe you're right. I'll go check. :Rainbow Dash: What is going on...? Okay. Definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everypony? They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everypony went to bed early... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? :crunch :Rainbow Dash: The whole town got the cookies, and now everypony is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you? :clatter :clatter :Rainbow Dash: Mrs. Cake! Phew! Have you seen Pinkie? I was thinking I'' might have something to do with her not feeling great. :'Mrs. Cake': husky breathing :'Rainbow Dash': Uh... Mrs... Cake...? :'Mrs. Cake': droning ''Cookies...! Cookies! :Rainbow Dash: whimper Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back! :thud :Rainbow Dash: Uhh! :Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies...! :Rainbow Dash: screams :Mrs. Cake: droning More... cookies...! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling :Mrs. Cake: droning Cookies...! :Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies... cooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeees... :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling :Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Moooooore cooooookies... :opens :Pinkie Pie: droning More cookies... :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine: moaning :Rainbow Dash: panting :munching :Rainbow Dash: pant Twilight! pant You gotta come with me to Sugarcube Corner! Something's going on with the Cakes! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies... :beat :Twilight Sparkle: droning Cooooooookies... :Spike: groans :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no! :Twilight Sparkle: droning Coooooookies... :Spike: groans :Rainbow Dash: whimpers Fluttershy— :Fluttershy: droning Cooooooookies... :Harry: growl :opens, slams :Rainbow Dash: panting :Granny Smith: groans droning Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees... :crunch :Granny Smith: droning Cookies... :Applejack: You sure you don't mind us all comin' over? :Rarity: Oh, of course not. I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over. Unless anypony wants a cookie...? :Rainbow Dash: Don't touch those! :Rarity: Oh! There is certainly no call for that! There's plenty for everypony. :Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta get outta here! :Applejack: What in tarnation are you goin' on about? :Rainbow Dash: There's no time! You have to follow me! :Rarity: Oh, Rainbow Dash, if you want all of those cookies, you will have to buy them, just like everypony else. :Rainbow Dash: I don't want the cookies—! :groaning :Rainbow Dash: But they do! :Rarity: Wh-wh-what... What's happening? :Rainbow Dash: I'll explain later. Come on! :Rainbow Dash: panting :Sweetie Belle: We need to find somewhere to hide! :Granny Smith: Cookie! Cookie! :Applejack: This way! :groaning :bucking :Rainbow Dash: pants Did we lose them? :Scootaloo: pants Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville? :Sweetie Belle: What happened to all of our friends? :Rainbow Dash: sighs I think it's something in the cookies. :Applejack: Ugh! That's ridiculous! Filly Guide cookies haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, unless there... is... :Rarity: What are you saying? :Applejack: What did you do? :crunch :Zombie ponies: droning Coooooookiiiiiiiieeeee... coooooookiiiiiiieeee.... :rattling :Rainbow Dash: Cover the windows! :Zombie ponies: Coooook... :on door :Zombie ponies: droning Cooooooookieeeee..... cooookiiiiieeeeeeee... etc. :Rainbow Dash: pants Okay! So I may have switched all the Filly Guide cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow but somehow turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead! I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nopony else eats the cookies, we'll be fine. :Rarity: That's lovely, darling, except for one thing... droning We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm... :Applejack: droning Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed... :Rainbow Dash: screams :Cutie Mark Crusaders: droning Cooooooookiiiieeeees... :thud :Rainbow Dash: gasps :crunch :ponies groaning :Rainbow Dash: No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these! :Pinkie Pie: droning But we dooooooo... We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeeees...! :Rainbow Dash: Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all! :Pinkie Pie: normal Exactly! :splats :Rainbow Dash: What? Wait... What's happening? :Rarity: Just delighting in pranking the prankster. :Applejack: chuckles Yeah. How does it feel to get some of your own medicine? :Rainbow Dash: So... you're... not sick? None of you are? :Pinkie Pie: Of course not, silly! :Crowd: Gotcha! :Rainbow Dash: This... was all... a prank?! :Applejack: Yep! And you can thank Pinkie Pie. After you told her about your plan to prank the whole town, she got everypony together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... :Scootaloo: Wow! You should see your face! :Apple Bloom: laughs Talk about funny! :Rainbow Dash: scoffs Well, I'' don't think it's very funny! And ''I'm the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everypony sick! You can't just go around— :Twilight Sparkle: —pranking whoever you feel like? :Fluttershy: Without thinking about how it might make them feel? :Rarity: Or if they'd even enjoy it? :Applejack: Or think it's funny? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! beat Ohhh. I see what you did there. :Pinkie Pie: Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. :Rainbow Dash: I guess I did. I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel. :Fluttershy: Well, I hope you learned your lesson. :Rainbow Dash: Totally! You ponies pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it! :chirping :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha. :laughing :film style music over credits